comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-09-30 - Go To Your Room
Tonight, Batman chose Carrie as his Robin. He also told her about staying with Selina Kyle for a few days to establish her secret identity. After leaving the Bat Cave, Batman heads to Burnlen Island. He parks the batmobile a few blocks away from an old manufacturing facility near Ajax Chemicals. It appears in disrepair, but is still actively running with lights on. When female Robin and Batman crash in to say hello, they find half mad workers and mostly automated machinery that processes the potential deadly Joker chemicals into make-up if taken into too much excess or used too often. The workers are soon defeated however, their mad laughter silenced by punching them out. They are tied up outside, and a call is placed into GCPD. It is only then that Batman and Robin return to inside the facility to investigate for evidence before the cops show up. Splitting up to cover more area, that is when Batman discovers a Joker bomb. It was on a countdown, two more minutes. Joker was expecting him and he fell for it! Batman's body twists and he starts to run, already calling with urgency and immediate command, "Robin!" He does not tell Robin to fly; rather he actually goes to grab her when he catches sight of her. "Wrap my cape around you!" His grapple gun is cut loose far above to shoot up through the glass roofing as it locks there and he starts to pull them upward. This is the quickest exit, as the regular ones are too far away to reach in time. Batman's booted feet barely touch the roof after he breaks through the rest of the glass, before he shoots the grapple gun again. It latches onto another manufacturing facility nearby and he takes a running leap off the roof! Batman's cape cannot be used to slow their descent downward as they are pulled forward as it is being used to protect them from the upcoming blast The explosion rocks the facility and even the half mad workers out front get a little scorched, a fireball is rising up through the roof and spilling outward toward the caped crusader and his side-kick. The sky lights up like a roman candle, and even the GCPD skid to a halt to watch it explode before they start driving again to the scene of the crime, even less eager than before. Carrie Kelley slipped easily into Robin mode as she helps work through the factory with an ease, and finesse, one might expect of a seasoned individual. Not as seasoned as Batman himself but it was clear she had been trained well and perhaps even had more field experience than he would have expected. Even so she stays close and within ear-shot while they both explore the recesses of the warehouse to ensure they hadn't missed anyone, or thing. At the cry of her codename without hesitance the urgency is clear. Leaving the man she had been dealing with she sprints toward Batman. As soon as he pulls out the grapple she picks up the speed only to crash in against his side. An arm wraps around him as she pulls herself up against his side and at the order to use his cape she grabs it with her free hand to wrap around her. When the grapple pulls them up her legs wrap around his waist to ensure she doesn't fall as she tucks in against him. It was a good thing she was as small as she was--It made this easy and she was rather light-weight. The explosion only earns a tighter grip on him with breath held as they, hopefully, escape. Damian never figured it would only take a single night in Gotham to make him wish for Madripoor, but it did. In Madripoor it was simple. There were crooks everywhere and nobody really cared if you hit them so long as you left their valuables to be picked over by the human vultures afterwards. Tonight though had been different, he had tried his hand at investigation and found it to be far less satisfying than simple violence. It was complicated and unpredictable. It shook him. So after leaving the company of Supergirl he went in search of something simpler closer to what he knew; violence. So that's how Damian found himself in Gotham's industrial section stalking two muggers who were in turn stalking some worker on the way home from a night shift. Easy prey, almost not worth it, but it was late and he needed to get back home before his father and the girl-wonder. Damian watches. Two men. One big, slight limp, second smaller, likely the less dominant of the pair, smaller one has knives, the other something heavy under his coat. Not a gun most likely, but possible. When they walk under his rooftop perch he strikes. He opens with a brick, simply dropped on the big one. He goes down limp like a puppet with his strings cut, then in a simple fluid motion he follows up with a cluster of knives thrown on target for the second man. They thack into his jean jacket with little welters of blood and he staggers and falls by a car parked on the roadside. Grinning fiercely, Damian- BOOM The explosion is close by, not more than a couple of streets and Damian feels it in his stomach and chest. His foot slips and he falls, carried by his line into the side of the building with a thud. The muggers' would-be victim? He runs for his life while his attackers bleed in the street. The quick pull of the grapple gun and the heavy duty state-of-the-art material is what saves Batman and female Robin from the heat of the fiery blast, though both of their ears would be ringing. What it does not protect them from is the impact of the ground below as it quickly rises up to meet the duo, as the grapple gun doesn't pull them fast enough to cross the quick expanse between facilities. Batman lets go of the grapple gun at the last moment and keeps one arm about Carrie, barely getting out a tense, "Roll with me," before he is landing. Batman's knees bend, absorbing shock as he leans forward, one hand reaching out to catch himself as he tucks his head and rolls, not once, not twice, but actually three times, before he manages to catch his feet beneath him and jog a few steps before halting with the female Robin still attached. The one arm wrapped about Carrie is shaking slightly from the strain as he moves to set her down, and he has to be in pain as even Carrie who was protected from the worse of it would have felt that impact and momentum. Batman gives Carrie one firm look, as if to make sure she's alright and steady. We won't talk too much about Batman's cape, it is completely ruined and still has some flames attached to it, even the back of Batman's head which he tucked downward, the protective armor melted a bit, though luckily not completely through...even if he can feel the heat of it at the back of his head. Small as Robin is she tucks against the much larger Batman easily. The cape is clutched around not only herself, but as much of him as she can manage while holding on to him tight. When the jerk of impact comes she's glad for having wrapped her legs around him to ensure she doesn't fall off--Strong and fit as she may be her upper body strength would never be that of a man. It wasn't part of her training to TRY to be as she worked with her own strengths and assets. Along with his command she tucks and rolls until he's back on his feet. It's only then that she releases her grip on him to land light on her feet if a bit unsteady from ears still ringing causing her a bit of momentary vertigo from their rough tumble. Breathing hard her gaze fixes on him even as he regards her and the first words her lips form are, "You okay, Boss?" The flame is seen from the corner of her eye now that the cape is off of her, and she quickly steps around (nearly stumbling in the process) to grab the back of his shoulders and smack out the flame by pressing her own bunched up cape to it in quick bursts till Batman is only smoldering. It's then that she just... leans against his back resting her forehead a moment trying to still catch her breath. Nevermind she was cut up a bit from glass, most of her suit had protected her and there was only a fine scratch along one cheek bone dribbling blood down to her chin. Grunting with the impact of hitting the side of the building Damian lowers himself to the street. Glancing down the alley way towards what's left of the facility near Ajax Chemicals. "What was that?" he wonders aloud as he jerks the hook free of the building and begins to wrap up the cord from hand to elbow. The mugger with the knives in him moans, and taking a few steps in that direction Damian slams a foot into the back of the man's head knocking him out. He keeps watching the fire light the night sky as he wraps up his rope and tucks it away in the bag he wears over his shoulder next to his sword. "I should go home," he says to himself still watching the sky. His father would not let that pass his notice, and the police will be coming. Still... He ducks down and takes the knives from the mugger's back and wipes them off the mugger's jacket before slipping them back into their sheathes. "Five minutes," Damian tells himself as he turns and begins to move through the alleys towards the fire. Batman reaches up to loosen then cape from his shoulders, but not letting it completely drop when he feels the girl lean up against him. He looks first back at the fire-lit building, and the cop lights as they run up to the front to make arrests of the half mad workers that actually managed to survive. His mouth is pressed into a thin line, "Fine," the word more a growl than an acknowledgement of his safety. It is then that the sight of movement from the corner of his vision catches his attention in the shadows. His head jerks about, feet only shifting slightly into a more ready stance. And he sees..., "Damian," a cross between Batman's growling quality and Bruce Wayne's shocked voice at seeing his son. And of course, his son sees the fire light backdrop, with a mostly melted cape, his armored bat helm warped, and female Robin leaning against his back thankfully while a little worse for wear from glass scratches. A perhaps strange image...of the duo. It's only a moment. Only a moment of relief that Robin leans against Batman in that manner. Already her aching ears were picking up the sound of sirens and she knew better than to think that Gotham's finest weren't on the scene at this point. There was no way they could ignore such a large, devastating explosion and fire. Not here in the industrial district where fire can spread easily and ruin many a business. Just as she begins to lift her head... Damian? Robin steps to the side with her own cape, shorter though it was, flowing up behind her from the draft created as cool air rushed in to fuel the fire behind them. Green eyes narrow and glint toward Damian giving a quick half-shake of her head as if trying to clear the image of him from her sight. Yet he remained. And the sirens rose behind them as more arrived on scene. "Should peel, Boss," she offers simply. Damian stops as soon as he hears his name. His back tenses and slowly he turns his head catching the odd tableau created by Batman and his new female Robin, post explosion. The boy turns, the wind off the burning building causing his white cloak with its deep white hood to flutter back revealing a few of his hidden knives as well as the little spots of blood on the white cloth jacket he wears under the cloak. The katana he wears on his back should also be troubling. There is a moment of quiet indecision, then Damian's shoulders drop while his back stays straight, and he walks towards the pair. "Fa-" he begins. "Batman, Robin," he corrects he doesn't know the rules but even the League does not use real names in the field. There is a rising anger in Batman's demeanor. He is trained to notice the details. The word is short, but at least Carrie keeps him centered, "Come," he says, looking directly at Damian. When Carrie stepped back, his cape fell, and Batman spins to sweep it up and start walking. It would take someone truly trained to notice his balance is slightly off. He halts near a building, and points Carrie upward. His grapple gun, apparently Bats isn't going to leave it behind. And hopefully while Carrie goes to fetch his precious grapple gun, he pushes a button device he pulled from one yellow pouch to summon the Batmobile. The Batmobile uses radar and GPS to maneuver about to seek out its owner, keeping at a reasonable speed. Robin dips her head faintly toward Damian when he approaches taking in the sight of him in that outfit. It was one that was unfamiliar to her though she could tell he was armed to the teeth as well. And spattered with blood. White was bad for such things, she knew. As Batman begins to move her attention flits back to the more urgent matter at hand by following a step or two behind the imposing figure. The gesture upward earns a simple nod as her head tips upward. Gloved fingers find their mark at her side pulling out the matte-black metal slingshot she'd taken to using while the other hand fishes out a single spherical pellet. Drawing the elastic back she narrows her eyes upward taking aim for only a moment before releasing the shot letting it snap up and away into the darkness. There's a tell-tale *crack* of metal impacting with brick. By the time Carrie has slipped her slingshot away she holds her hand out to the side just in time to catch the grapple gun in hand. The length of the rope falls down on the ground pooling by her feet until she thumbs the retract button letting it zip back inside safely. One light toss in hand flips it around to grasp instead by the muzzle as she holds it out to Batman to retake. Damian heeds his father's command with silent acquiescence. Whatever he is feeling now is locked up behind his customary frown. Though when Batman has turned and they move away from the site of their reunion, he does give Carrie a brief nod in return, a glimmer of respect for the girl in his eyes. Then as she goes to retrieve the grapple, he moves to his father's side, crossing his arms as he waits for the car to arrive. A nods in approval, and Batman takes the grapple gun from female Robin. A show of silent approval, but seemingly never verbalized. The car soon pulls up, though even as the roof slides open, he stares at Damian for a few moments. When Batman finally moves, he shoves the cape in the back, and pulls out a first aid kit to toss toward Robin in exchange for the grapple gun fetching. May as well get some of it tended to before getting back to the cave, as Batman is not about to continue patrols with Damian about and about and...blood splattered. He then leans into the driver's seat rather than opening the door and slips down. He suppresses the grunt he feels like making, his shins and knees hurting. He waits for the others to get inside. Robin allows Damian a small, soft smile when he nods toward her. It was likely something which would be scowled at by Batman if he even noticed before her expression relaxes to a more neutral one. Of course neutral for her still had a faint hint of a smile playing about her lips--it seemed a natural state for her. The tossed first aid kit is snagged out of the air, and flipped open to pull out a wad of gauze that she presses and holds to her bloodied cheek. It's the only mending she does right out in the open as she heads for the batmobile to slide inside. Normally she'd jump in the passenger seat... but alas, there was the small issue of Damian being a blood relative to the man in the driver seat. With a shrug she wriggles her way into the back to 'stretch out' much as one could in that back seat leaving it open for Damian to take the passenger. Damian endures the Bat Stare better than most. If he'd crossed his mother like this he'd be bleeding by now. When the batmobile opens, he naturally moves to the passenger seat and looks on approvingly as Carrie squeezes into the back. Once he's seated he pulls back his hood and surveys the inside of the car. His expression remains fixed, but he's impressed and it shows around his eyes. Batman slides the roof closed and then kicks the car into gear. He starts driving out of the area, tapping a gloved finger to the seeming radio to reveal the police scanner listening to some of the codes and responses, along with the call to the fire engines that are only a minute and half away. He doesn't say anything, his mouth pressed into a thin line. The disapproval is obvious however toward Damian. Back alleys, and then main streets, the group soon heads out of Gotham City and heads into the countryside where the Bat Cave and Wayne Manor lie. The trip is silent, as Batman drives back to the Bat Cave. He drives along the narrow dirt and gravel ledge, entering in between the water fall, and along the narrow metal grating in place that lead to the circle to part the Batmobile. The roof slides open and Batman leaps out effectively. As the rest of the kids get out, the roof will then close up and the floor will spin as they get off it to point the Batmobile in the correct direction. "Carrie, I'll summon Alfred to assist you with your injuries. They don't look bad, we just want to make sure there are no infections." Batman then looks at his son, carrying his burnt up cape he pulled from the back on his way out of the Batmobile, "You stay point." He heads toward the changing area on which is on the top floor of the Bat Cave with most the vehicles. From there, he summons Alfred via an intercom system, before he changes. He isn't about to have this discussion with his son as Batman, though a large part of him just wants to growl at Damian and intimidate him into submission. It is not easy to balance Batman with the Father, and it likely won't ever be. "I'm fine, Boss. Just nicks. Bruised mostly," Carrie admits with a hand going to her shoulder with a small flinch of discomfort. Not a sound though, not from her. Rolling as they did with her grappled onto him had left her leg and arm between his body and the hard concrete a time or two. Now that she had time to sit still with her adrenaline receding she was beginning to feel it. There's no argument though of having Alfred help with her injuries odd as it would be. Instead she draws a deep breath watching him storm off to change. Carrie ducks her head to meet her hand as she tugs the small domino mask free letting her blink with the contacts she wore giving her an entirely different look than when she had her glasses. A single step is taken toward Damian. "They alive?" A simple question quietly asked as she regards Damian with eyes darting over his face to take in his expression and response. Damian vaults smoothly out of the car when the roof opens. He clears the pad before it turns and when his father goes off to change, he stays by the car sparing a look up at Carrie. "They may not live well, but they will live," he assures her somewhat darkly. Then moving the bag he was carrying around from behind him he begins to strip off his cloak, jacket and sword and change into the street clothes, giving the change room and his father a wide berth for the moment. Alfred comes down the stairs, heading to get the his medical supplies when he sees Damian shoving blood stained clothing into a bag. "Young Master," his concern obvious. But he finally sighs when he realizes Damian isn't hurt, likely realizing where Batman's foul mood has come from. "Pardon me," bowing before he goes in search of Carrie with supplies in hand. Bruce is exciting in dark jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt from the changing room, nodding to Alfred as the two pass each other. Blue eyes then turn toward Damian, and the frown is pronounced on Bruce's face. He's still weighing his words, horrible at this type of thing. So he decides to start it out with a question first, "What did you do?" Carrie Kelley nods simply at the response. "That'll do." Not dead was fine. Not walking? Trivial in comparison. As Bruce was using the changing room and she was still new enough to him that she didn't believe changing in there WITH him would be a good idea, she moves instead to the computer chair to sit. It's there that she shrugs off her cape, and peels off her gloves wincing when dark bruises were revealed on her arms. Giving up right there she leans back into the chair simply waiting with eyes half closed as she twists the chair to the side to watch Damian and Bruce. Eavesdrop? Her? Yes. Damian looks up at Alfred. He's too concerned about what Bruce might say to him to be suspicious of the kind older man he just shakes his head once and jerks it in the direction Carrie went "In there," he says and then Bruce is there, just as Damian is pulling on a red hoodie. He pushes the hood back and moves to stand in front of his father. "I was looking into that company merger and the man who died in the car accident afterwards," Damian answers deciding that he had best get right to the point. "No one was killed or seriously injured. In fact it turned out the man who died wasn't even dead." He looks back at his bag where his bloody clothes are. "The blood was from some muggers afterwards when my support left. They are both still alive." Though the one who got the brick to the head likely brain damaged if Bruce checks into it later. "Your support?" Batman is direct with his questioning, not waiting very long to hear of it. His primary objective is tracking down Joker, so he hasn't spent much time other than basic inquires and investigation into the corporation incident. His arms cross over his chest, his expression not looking any more approving then it did when he first saw Damian...which means, not at all. Alfred is currently assisting Carrie with bandaging herself up. He sighs as he does so, the worry in his own blue eyes obvious. "I backed a bag for you of a few things. You also have a spending card to go shopping with Selina for proper attire," Alfred tells Carrie quietly. "I found a nice cloth purse that still would appear casual stylish today to place it in along with a leather wallet of Mrs. Wayne's that you can use in the meantime until you get something more fitting for yourself." Alfred is careful that his voice doesn't carry in the cave. "He never does waste time." It would figure that Alfred would know what was about to happen before she herself did. Carrie smiles none the less as she accepts Alfred's help with tending to her injuries. There weren't many, really, as the double layer of her own cape and Batman's had shielded her from the of the glass. The tumble was the issue. Bruises couldn't be bandaged but at least nothing serious like her ribs were hit. "Thank you, Alfred. I'll be fine with that." Her own voice is kept low, and she grins at the old butler with clear amusement as she adds conspiratorally, "I kind of figured he'd send me shopping with Miss Kyle. I don't think he wears my size in dresses." Was she... joking? Yes. It was clear Alfred was worried and she was trying to cheer him a bit. Even so her eyes slide back toward the pair having a conversation across the cave straining to hear. "... I'd say look out for those two but I know you will." Damian takes the disapproval quietly. "Yes. I made sure I had someone to ensure that I would not kill, since I anticipated that would be your objection to being in the city by myself," he reports bluntly. His stance is defiant, but more than that his body is tensed as if he is expecting a punch. "Who?" The question is bluntly stated, but he already suspects a certain young woman whom he told to stay the hell away from his son and not to interfere. She never could take a direct order, maybe he needs to remind her that she needs to tread lightly with him. After all, Damian doesn't really know anyone else in this City or near it, does he? Poor Damian, Bruce is like a dog. Once he sinks his teeth into something, he doesn't let go. Alfred smiles gently at Carrie, "You are quite welcome young lady. And of course," about looking after them. He glances out to them and sighs, "Well, this is not going to go well," meaning Bruce's reaction to Damian's recounting. He knows him too well. "I suppose I should start on favorite meals for the two of them, if I can figure out the Young Master's favorite first." Carrie Kelley opens her mouth with the thought of offering a suggestion for Damian's favorite meal--but the truth was she hadn't really seen him show much interest in ANYTHING besides a few topics that revolved primarily around his father. For a moment she blinks only to close her mouth and tip her head toward the pair squinting with clear thought as she watches the tense interaction. It's while regarding them that she decides, "Just fix them the same thing. He wants to be like his father, after all." Well if there's any doubt if Damian is Bruce's son it is washed away when Damian meets his father's question by crossing his arms and fixing his father with his own version of the Bat Stare. He sets his jaw resolutely while he answers "If you don't know, father, then I am not going to betray them to you," Damian says crisply, his tone matter-of-fact. "So you may as well inflict whatever punishment you intend for my transgressions and get this over with," he pauses, contemplating his next words for a breath. "It's been a long night." Bruce's eyes narrow, "I know very well who it is," but he doesn't say their name, instead he moves to walk away. "Go to your room, and stay there. I obvious can't trust you to go outside, and I have the Joker to catch." He is heading toward the stairs that lead to the Bat Computer. The tone is obviously unhappy, angry, and perhaps more than a little disappointed though he knows he expected to not be obeyed. Even Alfred winces at those words, and moves to pat Carrie's shoulder, "Perhaps, you should take some time to spend with Damian before you go to Miss Kyle's." Carrie Kelley draws a deep breath though she nods as well. Grounded. Ouch. "Thanks, Alfred," she offers back to him as she pauses to pick up her discarded gloves before rising from the seat. Bruce was approaching and would want to sit no doubt so she hurries to free the seat again. Stepping to the side she gives him a nod before walking past down the steps herself intending to head to the changing room to do just that. Damian eyes his father shrewdly. "No you don't," he says defiantly, but that doesn't stop him from nodding his head almost like a bow and adding "Yes father," when a command is given. He turns crisply and goes to get his bag then with it and his sword in his hand he makes his way up the stairs to the manor above. Bruce pauses, "Leave the weapons here." A place Damian is restricted from unless Bruce himself is down here. "You won't have need of them." He then continues down the steps to the Bat Computer chair. Alfred drops off some pain relief on the console before packing up his medical things and heads up the stairs. Alfred apparently noticed that Bruce wasn't moving correctly. "Young Master, would you like some tea in a little bit?" Alfred wants to give the young man some privacy, but also wants to let him know that he isn't alone. Damian stops and looks over at his father from the stairs. He reaches into the bag and removes his belt of throwing blades, knives, shuriken, spots for a number of darts but those are conspicuously empty and drops it on the ground. However he doesn't leave the sword, in fact he clutches it tighter. He looks ready to keep going but Alfred's question makes him pause "Yes please, I'd like oolong if you have it, if not whatever you think I might like," Damian says to the butler before moving on up the stairs sword still clutched in his hand. Bruce doesn't even look up the stairs, "Damian...," his tone warning. Alfred looks between the two, trying to come up with a quick peace offering before he says, "Would you like to place it in the weapon cache yourself Young Master?" Alfred does not offer to touch the sword, as it obvious means something to the young man. He does however bend at one knee to pick up the other weapons to put away after putting the emergency aid kit away first. Alfred gives the young man a conspiracy wink, "I believe we have a spare," as if to say, one just for Damian's things. Damian hesitates half up the next step. He closes his eyes and holds out the sword to Alfred. "I will be in my room," he announces to everyone and he continues his march upwards. Alfred bows respectfully, showing how honored he is as he accepts the sword. He will then get a weapon cache to carefully store Damian's things in, and for now, there is chalk found and written on it elegantly: Damian Wayne....at least until he finds his codename. Bruce can scowl at him all he wants later! Alfred then regally heads up the stairs to the kitchen to make oolong tea for the Young Master. And Bruce does find the weapon cache later, and scowls at it unhappily. He knows very well Alfred was the one that did it, and arguing with Alfred is like arguing with a brick wall while making him feel guilty!